Die Klugheit-Erregungs-Korrelation
by urban countrygirl
Summary: Amys Versuche, Penny wenigstens etwas naturwissenschaftliches und mathematisches Wissen beizubringen, bringen Sheldons Blut in Wallung und seine Phantasie auf Abwege. Schließlich hält er es nicht mehr aus. (Shamy)


„Hallo ihr zwei Turteltäubchen!"  
Sheldon schrak irritiert aus seinen Gedanken hoch - er hatte gerade den Esstisch abgewischt, an dem Amy und er kurz zuvor gegessen hatten und war nun am Abwägen, ob eine zusätzliche Desinfektion notwendig war oder nicht, schließlich hatten sie gerade Tiramisu gegessen, von dem etwas auf die Tischplatte gekleckert war und das rohe Ei darin bereitete ihm ziemliche Sorge – als Penny mit Leonard im Schlepptau zur Tür hereinplatze, wie immer natürlich ohne anzuklopfen.  
„Schätzchen, ihr müsstet uns einen riesigen Gefallen tun und uns ein paar Handtücher borgen. Unsere sind alle schmutzig und ich komme einfach nicht dazu, in den Waschkeller zu gehen…"  
„Penny, ich habe dir oft genug angeboten, dich mir samstagabends zu einer vergnüglichen Wäsche-Party anzuschließen, aber du hast ja immer abgelehnt, selbst als ich dir erklärt habe, dass ich damit keine heimliche Zusammenkunft in Dessous meine!"  
„Ach komm schon, Sheldon! Du weißt, dass wir unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von Vergnügen haben. Wäsche waschen hat für mich nichts mit Spaß zu tun. Wobei…" Sie sah Leonard vielsagend an „Einmal hatten du, ich und die Waschmaschine schon eine Menge Spaß miteinander, weißt du noch?" Leonard grinste nur und nickte verträumt.

Amy kam, einen großen Stapel flauschig weicher, sauberer Handtücher tragend, aus dem Bad zurück. Penny nahm das oberste und faltete es auseinander. Es war mit einer Weltkarte und sämtlichen Flaggen der Erde bedruckt. Sie zog ein Gesicht. „Na geil, wenn ich damit aus der Dusche steige, schnellt mein Wert auf der Nerdigkeitsskala aber gleich rapide nach oben. Oder um es in eurer Sprache auszudrücken: der pH-Wert steigt an!" Sie zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch, erntete aber nur fragende Gesichter. „Na, PH ist gleich Penny Hofstaedter. Gut, oder?"  
„Hm, naja, also mit dem pH-Wert misst man eigentlich, wie sauer oder alkalisch etwas ist," warf Leonard ein.  
„Häh, sauer und was war das andere? Alkoholisch?"  
„Alkalisch," mischte sich nun Amy ein. „Der PH-Wert ist der negative dekadische Logarithmus der Hydronium-Ionen-Konzentration."  
„Jetzt wo du's sagst…" bemerkte Penny sarkastisch.  
„Eigentlich ist es nicht schwer. Hydroniumionen sind hydratisierte Wasserstoffionen, also Ionen mit der Summenformel H3O+…"

Amy fing an, Penny in so einfachen Worten wie möglich den Hintergrund des pH-Wertes zu erklären und Sheldon konnte die Augen nicht von seiner Freundin abwenden. Die Eloquenz ihrer Worte, die leichten Handbewegungen, mit denen sie ihre Erklärungen unterstrich, der Klang ihrer Stimme, ihre Mimik. Er würde nie müde werden, ihr zuzuhören und sie anzublicken, wenn sie über Wissenschaft sprach. Es machte ihn so unfassbar glücklich.

„… je höher also der pH-Wert, desto alkalischer und je niedriger, desto sauer ist eine Lösung."  
„Ok, ok, danke, lieber Erklär-Bär, aber das mit dem Logarithmus, da stimmt was nicht," meinte Penny nun. „Ihr erinnert euch doch noch daran, wie Howard und Leonard sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, dass sie unbedingt an den Meisterschaften für diesen bunten Drehwürfel teilnehmen wollten, wo man so schnell drehen muss, dass den Zuschauern fast die Augen rausfallen?"  
„Du meinst ihren irrwitzigen Plan, die kalifornischen Speedcubing-Meisterschaften zu gewinnen? Ja, gut, dass der Spuk vorbei ist". Sheldon verdrehte die Augen in Richtung Leonard und dieser hob entschuldigend die Arme: „Es war halt so eine Phase…"  
„Jedenfalls" hob Penny nun wieder an, „ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, dass die beiden den ganzen Tag nur noch von den Logarithmen gefaselt haben und welche sie schon auswendig können und welche sie noch googlen müssen."  
„Bitte?!" kreischte Sheldon nun fast. „Ihr habt die Algorithmen - es heißt Algorithmen, Penny, nicht Logarithmen - nicht selbst rausgefunden, sondern GEGOOGELT? Habt ihr denn gar kein Ehrgefühl? Auf der Stelle holst du die Taschentuchbox und übergibst sie mir, Leonard. Sie hat den Platz in deiner Wohnung nach dieser Enthüllung nicht mehr verdient!"  
Leonard trollte sich, um die Taschentuchbox im Zauberwürfel-Design zu holen.

Sheldon war aufgebracht und referierte nun munter über die mathematischen Hintergründe des Zauberwürfels und die Signifikanz der Mathematik für das Leben, was Penny nur dazu veranlasste, mit den Augen zu rollen und Grimassen zu schneiden.  
„Echt jetzt, Sheldon? Du willst mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass man Algebra und dieses ganze Zeug mit dem x hoch 2 und so im Alltag gebrauchen kann?"

Als Leonard wieder zur Tür hereinkam, stand Sheldon kurz vor der Explosion. Er ruderte wild mit den Armen und schaute hektisch in der Gegend herum, weil er nicht wusste, wie er auf diese impertinente Bemerkung Pennys reagieren konnte. Zum Glück kam Amy ihm zu Hilfe.  
„Naja, Penny, man kann quadratische Gleichungen schon im Alltag gebrauchen. Stell dir doch mal vor, wir würden hier in der Wohnung eine Party geben, bei der wir Singles aus unserem Bekanntenkreis miteinander verkuppeln wollen. Der Einfachkeit halber nehmen wir an, sie sind alle bisexuell…"  
„Du meinst, es ist einfacher, jemanden zu verkuppeln, wenn er bisexuell ist? Naja, macht irgendwie Sinn… Hey, meint ihr, wir sollten so eine Party für Rajesh veranstalten?"  
„Es geht mir um die Anwendbarkeit einer bestimmten Formel. Damit alle Partygäste die Möglichkeit haben, wenigstens kurz miteinander unter vier Augen zu reden, sollen sie die Möglichkeit bekommen, sich für 10 Minuten in unser Schlafzimmer zurückzuziehen. Nehmen wir außerdem an, die Party soll nicht länger dauern als 4 Stunden. Was glaubst du, wie viele Leute können wir dann einladen?"  
Penny sah sie verständnislos an. „Wie viele Bisexuelle kennst du denn? Und wie viele kämen überhaupt als Partner für Raj in Frage?"  
Amy seufzte leise. „Es geht mir doch um die quadratische Formel. Also, sie lautet x hoch 2 minus x und das Ganze dann durch 2."  
„Häh?"  
„Also, wenn wir 4 Stunden Zeit haben, und jedes potentielle Paar soll 10 min für sich haben, dann kann es in diesen 4 Stunden, das heißt 240 min, 24 unter-vier-Augen-Gespräche geben."  
„Ähä…" Penny wirkte alles andere als euphorisch.  
„24=(x*x-x)/2, wenn wir das nach x auflösen wollen, brauchen wir die 2. Binomische Formel…"

Sheldon hatte sich während der letzten Minuten schon wieder vollständig gefangen nehmen lassen von Amys Intelligenz und Redegewandtheit und blickte sie nun selig lächelnd an.  
Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Vielleicht war es die Wut über Leonards Schummelei beim Lösen des Zauberwürfels und Pennys Ignoranz bezüglich der Relevanz der Mathematik gewesen, die sein Blut ursprünglich in Wallung gebracht hatten. Jedenfalls bemerkte Sheldon mit Erstaunen und leichtem Unbehagen, dass er Amys Ausführungen zur Lösung von quadratischen Gleichungen nicht nur mit Wohlgefallen und tiefer Zuneigung folgte, sondern auch mit wachsender Lust.  
Diese Frau! Wusste sie eigentlich, wie sehr es ihn erregte, wenn sie so altklug und geschwollen daherredete? Wie heiß es ihn machte, wenn Worte wie pq-Formel und quadratische Ergänzung über ihre weichen Lippen perlten? Wie sexy ihre Brüste sich hoben und senkten, wenn sie Luft holte, um Penny über das korrekte Ziehen einer Quadratwurzel zu informieren? Die Form des Buchstaben x erinnerte ihn an ihren nackten Körper, wenn sie mit über den Kopf erhobenen Armen und leicht geöffneten Beinen vor ihm lag, darauf wartend, dass sie eins wurden, um sich zusammen in Ekstase zu verlieren… einsetzen, ergänzen, auflösen… wie konnte er bei diesen Worten je wieder an etwas anderes denken als an das Gefühl, mit Amy zu verschmelzen?

„Nur 7 Leute? Krass!" Pennys Bemerkung riss Sheldon aus seiner Verzückung. „Naja, aber gibt ja auch nicht so viele Sitzgelegenheiten hier, also ist die ganze Rechnerei eh für'n Arsch und man lädt einfach so viele ein, wie in die Bude reinpassen!"  
„Es ging doch um die Anwendbarkeit quadratischer Gleichungen, Penny!"  
„Ach, papperlapapp! Ich sag euch jetzt mal was! Es gibt so Intelligenzbestien wie euch und es gibt leidenschaftliche Menschen und ich muss euch ganz ehrlich sagen, ich ziehe das Zweite vor!" Penny verschränkte die Arme und schürzte schmollend die Lippen.

Wie konnte sie nur! Sheldon sah hilfesuchend zu Amy, die nun auch ziemlich wütend aussah.  
„Ok beste Freundin, hier kommt jetzt mal eine typische Intelligenzbestien-Aufgabe für dich. Einige blubbs sind blobbs und einige blubbs sind blabbs. Welche der folgenden Aussagen trifft zu? Alle blobbs sind blabbs, kein blobb ist ein blabb, manche blobbs sind blabbs oder lässt sich keine dieser Konklusionen anhand der Prämissen treffen?"

Sheldon hörte und sah nicht mehr, wie Penny nur noch "blabb, blubb, blobb" äffte und sich an die Stirn tippte. Amy führte Syllogismen ins Feld! Der Kern der aristoteleschen Logik! War es die glückliche Erinnerung, die er mit dem Lösen dieser klassischen Intelligenztest-Aufgabe verband? Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was letztendlich den Ausschlag gegeben hatte, aber er wollte Amy jetzt, sofort und er dachte nicht mehr daran, dass Penny und Leonard noch in der Nähe der Tür standen, als er sich beide T-Shirts auf einmal vom Leib riss, Amy bei der Hand ergriff, sie an sich heranzog, seine Lippen heftig auf die ihren presste und begann, ihre Strickweste zu öffnen. Er sah nicht mehr, wie Penny beim Anblick seines nackten Oberkörpers die Augen aufriss, ein „Whoa!" von sich gab und sich dann die Hand auf den Mund schlug, er bekam nicht mit, wie Leonard erst die Kinnlade herunterfiel und er sich anschließend die Augen zuhielt und „ich will das nicht sehen, ich will das nicht sehen" murmelte, aber keine Anstalten machte, sich vom Fleck zu rühren. Erst als Amy ihn mit aller Macht von sich schob, ihn entgeistert ansah und flüsterte: „Was machst du denn, Sheldon? Penny und Leonard sind doch noch da," wurde er sich ihrer Zuschauerschaft bewusst. Mit einem genervten Seufzer löste er sich von Amy, die verschämt ihre Strickweste vor die Brust hielt (hatte Leonard sie jemals so nackt gesehen?) ging schnurstracks auf Penny zu, packte sie an der Hüfte, warf sie sich über die Schulter und brachte sie in den Hausflur, wo er sie vor dem Fahrstuhl absetzte. Dann ging er zurück in die Wohnung, wo Leonard noch immer wie angewurzelt stand und ihn anstarrte, und verfuhr mit ihm genauso wie mit seiner Frau. Anschließend warf er mit Schwung die Tür ins Schloss, schloss sie ab und verweilte dort eine kurze Zeit lang heftig atmend. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob die blabbs und blobbs eine wie auch immer geartete Schnittmenge bildeten und es war ihm in diesem Augenblick auch herzlich egal. Aber ein paar Dinge wusste er und zwar erstens, dass es Intelligenzbestien gab, die gleichzeitig imstande waren, glühende Leidenschaft zu empfinden. Zweitens, dass Amy und er definitiv in diese Kategorie Menschen einzuordnen waren. Und drittens, dass er in diesem Moment nicht mehr länger warten konnte, diese Leidenschaft in all ihren Facetten auszuleben.


End file.
